


I Must Have You Now

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Quit the D.E.O., Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Oral Sex, humor and smut, trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: After leaving the D.E.O. Alex gets really busy and it's harder for her to find time for leisurely activity. Once things settle down, they plan for a date night. Shenanigans follows.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	I Must Have You Now

After Alex quits the D.E.O. it takes a while for her to lock in a normal job again, it’s not simple for her to just go back to such a mundane life and after a disastrous run at a hospital, she opens her own private practice. One where she accepts both humans and aliens, one where she cares for everyone to the best of her abilities.

News of this spread across the alien community rapidly and she finds herself short on staff quickly. It’s not entirely difficult, with her contact, to form a new specialty in the medical field for aliens. Two new specialists join her, one specially taught by Eliza and the other is an alien herself. 

The tech they get for the private practice is not just cutting edge, it’s years and years more advanced than every other place on earth, as they integrate the knowledge from other worlds into Earth’s medical expertise. Dr. Danvers’ name is whispered at every conference soon enough. 

Alex gets busy for months, her work at the Tower with J’onn and Supergirl, maintaining her private practice. It all leaves her with very little time for herself, for entertainment and leisure. Kelly is patient and understanding, but even that has its limit too, and Alex knows it. So she integrates psychology in her practice, to give a bit of space where Kelly can get into the action when she has free time and push further into her field as well. 

Eventually things calm down, the rush seems to be mostly over and the steady returning stream of patients seem to be enough for the practice to hold up financially. Alex seizes the first opportunity she sees to plan a date with Kelly, the next Friday evening, free of anything else. 

But Kelly is done being patient, she’s done being understanding and encouraging and selfless. Friday night is too late, too far, too out of reach. Even as she wakes up to yet another empty bed, that Friday morning, she plans. Alex would be hers before sundown. She takes her day off at work and leaves the apartment with a single, simple goal in mind. 

She struts into Alex's office carelessly, pushing the door open and she finds it frustratingly  _ empty _ . Kelly just barely holds onto the scream of rage building inside of her but calms down when her phone vibrates. She takes it out of the garter belt she has under the trench coat she’s wearing and finds a text by Alex. 

> **_Alex:_ ** _ Where r u?  _
> 
> **_Kelly:_ ** _ Doc’s Office <_< _
> 
> **_Alex:_ ** _ ffs, I didn’t know you had an appointment  _

Kelly lounges in decadent fashion in Alex’s office chair, one leg over the arms and the other making the seat swing left to right, she takes a moment to aim a selfie just right, not to spoil the surprise that’s beneath, but enough to tease her plan to Alex. It’s enough for Alex to see the hint of red beneath the coat. She sends the picture and a text right after.

> **_Kelly:_ ** _ This doctor’s office. ;) _

The picture she gets back from Alex is from a familiar-looking bathroom, one at Obsidian. It’s a mirror selfie in which Alex reveals that beneath her own, black, trench coat lies a corset. Kelly’s heart beats faster.

Then it clicks, the situation is so ridiculous that she laughs, loud. She throws her head back, against the chair and can’t seem to find a way to stop laughing. The text she gets from Alex piles on the ridiculous situation and she cries from the laughter.

> **_Alex:_ ** _ I’m trying so hard not to die of shame in this fucking bathroom.  _
> 
> _  
>  _ **_Kelly:_ ** _ I cant stop laughing, alex, I took off work todaa _

Her phone rings and Alex’s stern picture appears on the screen, Kelly has to swipe at her screen twice to get the call to come in. Alex speaks in harsh whispers. “You’re so mean, stop laughing!” 

Kelly, of course, can’t obey the simple request as it seems to make it worse, and she folds in two on the chair, laughing until it goes quiet, until she snorts from trying to breathe at the same time. She finally manages to say something, her voice strained with the moment. “Please, get back here, it’s closer than home.” 

Alex curses under her breath and hangs up the call.

* * *

Kelly gets off the chair after calming down, taking a few deep breaths as she slowly paces the office, fanning herself. However, the sight of the clothes Alex had this morning, piled inside of a gym bag brings another bout of laughter, which leads her to a personal statement. “God, this is the best day of my life.” 

20 minutes is all Alex needs to make it back from Obsidian to her private office, though Kelly isn’t sure how many traffic laws were ignored for it to happen. Normally, Air escort would be a possibility, but given the situation, there was no way Alex would’ve asked Supergirl.

The door opens and Alex immediately locks it once it closes, her face is red and she seems a little out of breath from the intense bout of running. She lies against the door and stares at Kelly with a slight shake of her head. “Not a word.” 

It’s the little, suppressed smile that makes it utterly charming and very, very funny and Kelly just starts laughing again. She welcomes Alex into her arms and both of them share the laughter between themselves.

“I love you so much Alex, So much.” She rains a lot of kisses on her lover’s neck and cheeks. 

“You better. This was mortifying.” Alex wraps her arms around Kelly’s shoulders and holds her firmly into the kiss. 

Kelly kisses Alex’s neck more, hungrily, tugging at the skin with her teeth and she nonchalantly undoes her hair to let it loose over her shoulders. The kissing stops, and she takes a step backward from Alex, toward the desk. She drops the trench coat on the ground. She’s wearing a set of red lingerie with garter belts. Her gaze still carries the laughter, but her focus seems far less innocent this time. 

Alex runs her fingers over the spot Kelly was kissing just a moment ago, the conditioned air making it colder than she wants it to be. She casually reaches to the dial on the wall to heighten the temperature, before following Kelly to the desk. She drops her coat too, revealing a tightly fit corset, red and black, with a matching set of panties and knee-high boots. Her own gaze drawn to Kelly’s neck. Her first instinct after she gets back into her arm is to nip at her collarbone. 

“Alex, you look like a hot vampire queen.” Kelly whispers, as she clings to Alex’s hair and head, letting her lover’s lips slowly descends her body. 

“You look like a snack.” Alex grins, and bite at Kelly’s nipples through the bra, before moving on downward. Kissing her stomach, her belly and her legs. Until she’s on her knees in front of Kelly’s open legs, gripping her hips. 

“Definitely a vampire queen.” Kelly whispers and gasps when Alex’s breath warms the inside of her thighs, when it tickles her nethers. 

Alex smiles triumphantly as she tugs the red panties out of the way of her prize, she runs her tongue over the warm, wet folds and holds Kelly firmly against her mouth with both of her hands set on her ass now. 

“I’m not going to last long…” Kelly whispers a warning and she only feels Alex tighten her grip and refuse to let her go even one second, instead trying to push her faster and deeper into her own pleasure. Alex’s tongue drags her past the point of no return, and she grips Alex’s hair and holds her there firmly. The closer it gets, the stronger she holds her. She wraps her legs around her head too. 

Alex moans as she feels the grip and the legs surrounding her, as if it put distance between the world and her current task. She keeps her own grip as steel, her tongue and mouth working insistently on Kelly’s clit, lapping up the folds and putting just the right amount of pressure on all the right spots. 

Kelly whimpers and moans, trying hard not to be too noisy, not to draw attention to herself. Her pleasure peaks fast and hard, leaving her almost dizzy on the desk, yet she doesn’t release Alex in the slightest when her vision settles back again. “This isn’t enough Alex, I want more.” 

Alex groan against the damp, wet sex and she flicks her tongue and plant several short kisses. “I know, I know.” She pushes Kelly a little and makes her lay on top of her desk, while her lips and mouth barely move away a few inches, Alex brings her chair closer and she sits in it. She bends forward and resumes her work again.

Kelly is hungry and her head is swimming in the moment, her next orgasm hits hard and fast, like the first one. The only words on her lips are an imploring whimper. “Please, more, Alex.” 

Alex kisses her folds through the thoroughly drenched underwear and nuzzles the area gently. “I think I’m going to keep some for later tonight, we still have a date to get to.” she teases and wipes her mouth and lips on Kelly’s inner thigh. 

Kelly grins a little and slides off of the desk, onto Alex’s lap. She curls up into her arm, and they exchange a few soft kisses after. “Do you want your turn now, or are you keeping that for tonight too?” 

“What I want to do is a little different, so I’d prefer if we kept it for home or the date.” Alex whispers. “I know I won’t be able to reach anything when I’m at work.” 

Kelly smiles. “I promise you I’ll make it worth the wait.” 

Alex laughs. “I bet you will, just, next time you want to show up in a trench coat, maybe tell me you’re dropping for lunch?” 

“If you do the same, sure. But, honestly, Obsidian is way too risky.” Kelly smiles. “Or, maybe, you could start getting some days off so we don’t have to plan sex at work.” 

Alex grins. “Boy, you’ll be thrilled with the week off I got for next month.” 

“Yes!” Kelly kisses Alex fiercely. "I can't wait."  


"Does that mean I should clear my next few lunch hours?" Alex teases. 

"Definitely the Friday ones!"

  
  



End file.
